


Saturday Shenanigans

by idiotwithapen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Picnics, Post Season 1, Time Travel, failed love confessions, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwithapen/pseuds/idiotwithapen
Summary: It is a sleepy Saturday morning, and nothing can ruin Amity's good mood. Not even Ed & Em's rumors of a mysterious locket said to be able to take the wearer back in time. But when everything goes wrong, can Amity resist the urge to undo the past, or will she make  a decision that risks the safety of everyone she holds dear?EDIT 1/19: I finally learned more about HTML and wanted to fix my horizontal dividers, but I didn't add anything to the actual piece.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. The Locket

Contrary to popular belief, Amity Blight was not a morning person. That was why she loved Saturdays; it was the only day of the week she didn’t have to wake up early for school or tutoring. Even better, this Saturday both of her parents had gone out and weren’t to return until late that night.

A cool breeze wafted through Amity’s bedroom window, causing her drapes to billow and carrying the melodic squawking of scungebirds through the air. She sighed happily, enjoying the laid-back atmosphere of the still-young day. Moments of peace and quiet were rare on the Boiling Isles, and she intended to use every second of it doing one of her favorite things: laying on her bed in her pajamas with her hair down and a good book in her hands. Carefully, she opened her current read, a dusty old tome titled _Divination and its Many Uses,_ to where she had last left off.

_The most common form of divination is Scrying. Scrying is when an oracle witch uses their magic to see a vision of someone or something that is in a different place or time. Although most oracle witches require crystal balls in order to Scry, it is possible for one to become skilled enough to enter a state of meditation that causes the caster’s spirit to leave their body and Scry directly from their own mind. This is called astral projection._

“I wonder if Mother can do that,” Amity pondered out loud, before turning the page.

_Astral projection offers lots of benefits to the caster, including giving them more control over what they see. It also puts their spirit directly in the chosen moment, allowing them to experience the vision with all 5 senses without being noticed. However, there are risks. In order to Scry a vision using astral projection, the caster’s spirit must first pass through the Never Zone._

_The Never Zone is a void that exists outside of time. It is filled with soulless, bug-eyed creatures known as astral stalkers that hunt and consume lost spirits. It is the cloudiness that many see in crystal balls. Studies suggest that it exists as a physical space, but there are no recorded cases of a person traveling through the Never Zone with their body. If a caster’s spirit gets lost in the Never Zone, their body will fall into a coma._

Amity shuddered.

_Since the Never Zone is so hard to navigate, items called Anchors in order to stay safe. Anchors are made when a witch performs a ritual on an object that they have a strong emotional connection to, putting a small amount of their essence in the object. This acts as a beacon to a witch’s body that only the spirit can sense and is what allows a witch to open and close the portal to the Never Zone._

As Amity finished the paragraph, her scroll beeped loudly. She silenced the alarm before jumping to her feet. Grabbing a wicker basket she had packed with snacks the night before, she dashed out of her room, unable to contain her exited giggle.

“Hey Mittens! What’s got you so worked up at 10:30 on a Saturday?” Edric jested as he popped out from seemingly nowhere, his twin sister close behind. His voice raised up into a stuffy falsetto. “Don’t you know that making a noise as pitiful as giggling is unbecoming of a Blight?”

Emira snickered. “The only time she gets this way is when she is going to see her little girlfriend. I guess we know who will _be coming_ tonight, huh?”

Amity’s mood and face turned sour and red faster than a crop of crimsonberries left out on a summer day. “Shut it, you guys! Luz is not my girlfriend. And for Titan’s sake, we’re 14!”

“Lighten up! It isn’t every day that we you out of your room before noon on a Saturday, let alone being cheery. Usually, you hole up in there with some dusty old dictionary until Mother or Father yells at you to come downstairs.”

Amity scoffed, her blush beginning to fade. “My books aren’t just ‘dusty old dictionaries.’ I’d lend you my copy of _Divination and its Many Uses_ once I finish it, but I'm not sure you could fit that much information into your pea-sized brains.”

She turned on her heel, but before she could leave Emira grabbed her wrist. “Wait up, Amity. There is actually something we wanted to ask you about.” 

Edric nodded seriously, conjuring an illusory monocle and pipe. “You know how Kikimora visited to speak with Mother the other day? Well, Em and I spied on them and their conversation was quite... intriguing.”

* * *

_As soon as Kikimora and Odalia slipped into the private study, Edric and Emira leapt into action, pressing their ears against the doors. Unfortunately for them, the door had been soundproofed._

_“No need to worry, dear sister. I’ll take care of this!” Edric remarked, flexing his massive biceps. For he knew the weak spot in the door’s soundproofing spell: the keyhole._

_Using his super awesome illusion magic, he cast a spell to magnify both the sounds and sights coming through the keyhole, giving them a view as if they were in the room right beside the two adults._

_“Thank you so much, dear brother! I don’t know what I would do without you.” Emira said. “You are clearly the superior twin in every single way-”_

* * *

“Okay, that’s enough, you dumbass.” Emira interrupted, smacking her brother on the head. “Let me tell you what really happened.”

* * *

_After casting the magnifying spell, Edric and Emira sat down to watch the conversation play out. Odalia and Kikimora were seated on opposite sides of their mother’s hardwood desk, and Kikimora was in the middle of a sentence, a silver locket held in one outstretched hand._

_“...Said to be able to send the wearer back in time. It was made by a powerful Seer during the Savage Ages. We would have sent it to the oracle coven leader, but they were busy, and you are our next strongest oracle witch.”_

_Odalia took the locket, turning it over carefully in her hand. “The house’s normal defenses should be enough to keep it safe, but I'll keep it in a box enchanted to heat up when it touches living creatures other than me, just in case. I promise I will figure out this enchantment as soon as possible.”_

_The short red demon hopped down from her chair and turned towards the door. “The Emperor expects no less. May the Titan be with you.”_

_“May the Titan be with you as well.”_

_Edric and Emira snuck away from the door, and by the time the Kikimora had left the room they were already gone._

* * *

“...So, we want to try out that crazy locket, but we can’t exactly get it without burning ourselves,” Emira said.

“And we need you to use an abomination to open the box.” Edric finished.

Amity raised her eyebrows. “You want me to help you try to steal an artifact that belongs to the Emperor himself?” She threw back her head and laughed. “No way! I'm not going to risk Mother’s wrath so you can play with a precious relic like it’s some toy. Plus, I promised I'd meet Luz at the Grom tree in, like, 20 minutes for our picnic-” Amity slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had let slip.

Smug grins grew on her sibling’s faces. Amity stomped away as they began to howl with laughter. 

“I knew it!” Emira shouted after her. “Have fun on your date!”

Amity slammed the front door, cutting off her sister. She took a deep breath in, before exhaling slowly. Soon, her smile reappeared, and she started walking towards the Grom tree where Luz said to meet. _I can’t stay mad, not when Luz is waiting for me. Today is going to be a great day._


	2. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity go on a ~~date~~ friendly picnic, and Luz learns something she wasn't supposed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *has a huge biology project due on the 20th*  
> Also me: haha fanfic go brrr
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Amity walked through the forest, wicker basket in hand. Dead leaves crunched under her heels as she navigated the lesser-known path, stepping around fallen branches and overgrown brambles. _Ugh, someone really needs to clean this place up. I can barely tell where the trail ends and the forest begins, and getting lost in the Boiling Isles wilderness is a death sentence._

Amity didn’t need to worry about losing her way, though. She had traveled this path countless times since she had first created what lay at the end. Ever since her siblings had found her hideout in the library, she had been looking for a new place to spend time alone, and the Grom tree fit her needs. 

However, Amity wasn’t going to be alone this visit. After Eda was almost petrified, Luz had stopped going to Hexside to avoid being caught, but she still hung out with Amity whenever they were both free. It had been Luz’s idea to have lunch at the Grom tree. (Amity had nearly died when Luz proclaimed “It’s a date!” in her classic oblivious way.) It was far from the eyes of the law but not so far that the trek through the wilderness posed any danger. 

The path widened out into a clearing at the edge of a cliff, where the aforementioned tree stood tall and proud. Its light pink leaves that Luz had once compared to something called “cherry blossoms” fluttered down, piling up at its base. No matter how many times Amity saw it, its beauty never failed to take her breath away. At the foot of the tree stood Luz, who seemed equally enraptured by it. The bushes around Amity rustled as she climbed through the bushes at the edge of the trail. Luz turned towards the noise, her face lighting up as she recognized Amity. 

Letting out an exited squeal, Luz ran over and hugged her friend with considerable force, nearly tackling Amity who dropped the picnic basket as she barely managed to stay standing. 

“Too... tight...” Amity wheezed.

“Oh, sorry Amity!” Luz released Amity from her death grip and stepped back. “It’s just been way too long since I last saw you. Did you bring the picnic stuff?”

Amity gestured down at the wicker basket, still composing herself from being suffocated. “Everything should be in there.”

Luz pulled a neatly folded red and white blanket from the basket, shaking it out to its full length. 

In the comfortable silence, Luz took the chance to look Amity over. She was wearing her usual clothing, a simple black dress over purple tights. Her hair, which was normally brushed back into a ponytail, was loose and slightly messy. It flopped down around her shoulders in a way that perfectly framed her face and made Luz’s stomach swirl. 

“I don’t think I've ever seen you with your hair down before.” Luz remarked, a strange expression on her face.

Amity brought a hand up to her head, running her fingers through her hair. Sure enough, it was out of its signature style. Mortified, Amity summoned a hair tie with a twirl of her finger.

“No!” Luz shouted, her voice echoing through the clearing. She grabbed Amity’s wrist to stop her from putting her hair up, before her mind caught up with her.

There was an awkward pause as they stood, both frozen with embarrassment.

Luz leapt back as if she had touched hot metal. Both teens began rambling at the same time, their cheeks beet red.

“Sorry, I totally overreacted! I didn’t mean it in a bad way, you just looked really cute with your hair down and I didn’t want you to change it-”

“I’m sorry, I totally forgot to put it up this morning! I-I was distracted, first I was reading and then my siblings started bothering me, so I just wanted to leave the house-”

They went silent once more, before bursting into laughter.

Amity snorted. “Yeah, I guess I'll leave it down for now.” Meanwhile, her mind was running a mile a minute. _Did Luz call me cute? No, I must have heard her wrong._

Luz wiped a tear from one eye and nodded. “Man, we’re a mess! Here, I’ll lay out the blanket.”

Luz kicked a rock out of the way before laying the checkered blanket on the ground. Neither girl noticed the tattered pink paper that the rock had formerly obscured, before it was covered once more by the spread.

The two teens sat down beneath the tree, relaxing as the rosy leaves floated through the air down on to them. A couple landed on Amity’s head, causing Luz to giggle as she picked them out of the witch’s hair gently. Amity blushed to the pointed tips of her twitching red ears. 

“Why do they wiggle like that?” Luz asked. “Your ears, I mean.”

“Oh, um,” She brought a hand up to one ear self-consciously, brushing a strand of hair behind it. “Well, witches’ ears twitch when they get very happy.” For an unknown reason, hearing that she made Amity happy caused Luz’s stomach to flip again.

Luz’s eyes sparkled. “ _Que lindo!_ Human’s ears don’t usually move, but I wish they could after seeing how cute yours are.” 

Amity felt herself blush harder, if that was even possible. _Luz definitely called me cute that time. Could she maybe... no, there’s no way she likes me back. Right?_ Amity was probably going to melt if Luz complimented her again, so she looked for a distraction. Her eyes landed on the forgotten picnic basket. 

“Oh, right! I brought us some bagels with scream cheese.” Amity took two bagels topped with a white spread out of the basket, along with a container filled with vibrant orange slices of fish. “I also brought some lox, if you like it.”

“Ooh, gimme!” Luz enthusiastically grabbed her bagel, before scooping on a generous amount of lox. She took a big bite, and after swallowing, gave Amity a big smile, her upper lip covered in the creamy white condiment.

Amity giggled. “You’ve got something on your lip.”

“What, you don’t like my moustache?” Luz wiped her mouth on her sleeve. “How you pain me, Amity.”

Amity shoved Luz’s shoulder lightly. “Oh, get over yourself.”

* * *

2 hours flew by like nothing. The bagels were long gone. Their fingers had intertwined at some point, but neither girl made any effort to separate them. Luz sighed contentedly and leaned over onto Amity’s shoulder, oblivious to the effect her proximity had on Amity. “This is so fun. We should do this again.”

Amity nodded in agreement, reclining into the weight on her shoulder. Suddenly, the teens were jolted from their daze by a loud beeping. Luz fumbled her phone out of her pocket, and after stopping the alarm, she looked up apologetically. 

“It’s 1:00 now. I should get home soon, or Eda will worry.”

“Oh.” Amity reluctantly untangled her hand from Luz’s, sitting up. “I guess we should pack up.”

Together, they cleaned the area around them. Amity carefully slotted all her belongings back into the basket, while Luz folded the blanket. As Luz placed the blanket into the basket, a crumpled pink note caught her eye. _Was that under us the whole time? I wonder what it is._

As she unfurled the note, a strange sense of déjà vu washed over her. She held it up to her face, and found a single faded word was written on the torn scrap: her name.

_Huh? Why is there a note with my name on it under the Grom tree- oh._

Oh.

Luz’s eyes widened as she realized where the note had come from. _Amity wanted to ask me to the dance? No way. does that mean that she...?_

Amity finished packing the last of her things into the bag, before turning to Luz expectantly. What she saw made her blood turn to ice.

Luz held the Grom note in one hand, a look of pure disbelief on her face. “Amity. Do you... _like_ me?”

“I-it's not what you think, I swear! I- it's just,” Amity stammered, turning pale. Luz only stood there, frozen in shock.

“I gotta go!” Amity ran into the forest, but even with her head held low Luz could see tears begin to run down her cheeks.

Luz’s brain kicked back into motion. “Amity, wait!” 

She held out a hand, but Amity was already long gone. Luz let out a long groan and buried her face in her palms. _You let her leave without saying anything at all! What if she thinks you hate her? What if she doesn’t want to stay friends?_

Luz clenched her fists in her hair. _“Estupida!”_

* * *

Amity ran down the path, salty tears dripping down her cheeks as the wind whipped past her ears. _I’m a fucking idiot! How could I be so reckless as to leave the Grom note out in the open where anyone could find it? She probably hates me now!_ Amity’s inner monologue changed to her mother’s voice. _Foolish girl! This is why you cannot let your guard down. You’ll just end up messing up your relationships, like you do with anything else._

Amity’s strides slowed down, her legs burning. She gasped for air between sobs as she slumped against a tree, rubbing the snot and tears from her face as if she could hide them if she wiped hard enough. _If only I could undo everything and hide the Grom note before any of this happened. If only I could go back in time..._ She jumped up in realization. _Screw the Emperor. I’ve got to get that locket. Luz is my only friend, I can’t lose her, no matter what!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the setup is done. Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, I'm just that evil >:). 
> 
> 'Que lindo' = 'How cute'  
> 'Estupida' = 'stupid'  
> please tell me if I messed up the Spanish, I was just going off of google translate and some discord friends.


	3. Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity makes a terrible mistake and goes to Eda for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hit with Divine Inspiration this morning and ended up writing and editing a whole chapter in one day, which is rare because i am a pretty slow writer. Enjoy!

Amity marched down the dimly lit front hall of Blight manor, her back straight and head held high. Her face was blank and unreadable. Standing at the end of the hallway, Edric and Emira gave each other concerned looks. When Amity’s walls went up like this, it meant something was _very_ wrong. 

“Hey Amity. Whatcha up to?” Edric said cautiously.

“None of your business.” Amity shot back, not even sparing him a glance.

Emira tried next. “C’mon, Amity. Want to hang out with us? We could fill the locker rooms with griffin spider-breath, or scare the nonexistent pants off the school spirits with my illusory Slitherbeast-”

“Save it.” Amity snapped at them, her ears pinned back. Her freshly applied concealer and mascara barely hid the redness and swelling around her narrowed eyes. “I’m not in the mood.”

Amity stormed up the stairs before the twins could speak again. _I don’t have time for their dumb games. I just want to get the locket and fix this mess._

Throwing open the grand doors of her mother’s study, Amity looked past several trophy cases and shelves filled with books before her eyes landed on a small green box set carefully on her mother’s desk. Not wanting to waste any more time, Amity drew a circle in the air with one finger, causing a large purple abomination to rise from the floor.

“Abomination, _smash._ ”

The towering golem raised its misshapen paws into the air, before bringing them down on the box. It pounded the safe with its gooey fists until the top gave way with a crunch.

“Abomination, cower.”

The abomination sunk into the ground and disappeared. Amity pulled the destroyed lid off the safe, before removing the small silver locket it had been protecting.

The pendant was engraved with an hourglass insignia. Amity wiped a small drop of abomination goo off the gleaming metal before opening it. There was an old clock inset in the bed of the locket, its tiny hands ticking rhythmically. A few sentences had been carved into the empty side:

_If time itself you wish to alter,_

_You must recite these simple lines._

_Name the number of years, days, or hours,_

_And call upon this treasure’s mystical powers._

_Chant your request three times,_

_And change the way your fate unwinds._

Amity held the charm aloft in one hand, before clearing her throat and speaking.

“Two and a half hours. Two and a half hours. Two and a half hours!”

Cloudy darkness filled her vision. Amity let out a scream as her legs caved in beneath her, and for several horrible seconds, it felt as if gravity was pulling on her from every direction. She tried to gasp for air, but instead, thick viscous smoke filled her lungs. Hacking and thrashing, she desperately reached for something, _anything_ , to break her fall. Suddenly, she felt her body slam into the ground, and as she came to, she began to take in her surroundings.

Amity was curled up in a pile of pink leaves, her heart pounding. As she stood up, wobbling like a newborn unicorn, she rubbed her eyes and blinked. She was standing behind the Grom tree. With a twirl of her finger, she summoned her scroll. The clock read 10:50 AM. It had worked.

In her disoriented state, she didn’t notice the inky black hole that floated where she had appeared.

Amity walked out into the clearing on shaky legs. She dropped onto her hands and knees and searched the patchy grass. Soon, she spotted the torn scrap of pink paper poking out from under a rock. 

With a quick spell, the note was devoured by pink flames, leaving nothing but a bit of char. Amity let out her breath. _It’s gone. Now I don’t have to worry about it anymore._

Amity’s ear twitched as the crunch of leaves alerted her to another presence. Quickly, she ducked behind a bush, but she relaxed as she saw that it was only Luz. 

The Latina seemed to be lost in her own world as she gazed up at the Grom tree. After a moment of mesmerized staring, Luz looked over in Amity’s direction. Luz’s eyes lit up in recognition as she let out an excited squeal and ran... directly past her. 

Amity’s jaw dropped as she watched Luz embrace an identical copy of herself. 

The other Amity wheezed something from in Luz’s grasp, causing Luz to let go. The original Amity retreated further into the foliage as the pair walked past her and began to set up for their picnic. 

_Oh man, this can’t be good. What do I do? It’s not like I can just walk up and say “Hey, I'm you from the future!” Do I kill her and replace her? No, that is ridiculous! Plus, who knows what would happen to this version of me if I died before I went back in time. Wait. The other me won’t even go back in time now that the picnic won’t be ruined. Will I just stop existing?_

Amity’s head hurt the more she thought about it. _I need to get someone who knows more about advanced oracle magic. But who could I possibly tell that I've stolen from the Emperor?_

Amity let out a little gasp. _I think I know who._

* * * *

Amity walked down the path towards the Owl House. As she approached, the strange house demon noticed her and immediately stretched towards her, doing loop-de-loops on its way over.

“OH, HI SCARY GIRL! ARE YOU GOING TO ATTACK ME AGAIN?” The slimy owl tube screeched.

Amity recoiled in disgust. “No. Just let me in, it’s an urgent matter.”

The tubular demon twisted its freakish body around in thought. “HMM... WHAT’S THE PASSWORD, HOOT?”

“I swear to Titan if you don’t let me in this instant-”

Amity was interrupted by a pained squawk as the door swung open, slamming the demon against the wall. Amity was greeted with the sight of Eda the Owl Lady, her hair wrapped in a towel and a mug of apple blood in hand. 

“Oh, hey kid. Luz just left if you were looking for her.”

Amity shook her head. “Actually, I was looking for you. There is something I need help with.”

Eda raised an eyebrow but stepped aside to let Amity in. “Fine, but only because Luz would be mad at me if I didn’t.”

* * * *

“Wow. So you’re telling me that you stole an ancient artifact that belongs to the Emperor, got yourself stuck in some sort of time travel paradox, and want me to fix it? Why is it that whenever I see you, you’ve done something irresponsible?” Eda took a long sip from her drink as Amity hung her head in embarrassment.

They were seated across from each other at the kitchen table, each holding a mug of apple blood. The locket sat between them. Terrible pop music played from a radio somewhere, and if Amity weren’t preoccupied with more important things, she would have hunted it down to destroy it. “Is there anything you can do?”

Eda sighed. “I don’t know, kid. Oracle magic has never been my strong suit, and this is some pretty advanced stuff. I might figure it out with a few weeks to research.”

“A few weeks? Who knows what will happen if we wait that long!”

“I could help.” Another voice cut in. The two witches turned to see Lillith standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Lillith know about time travel? Find out next time on **An Idiot Struggles to Write!** _(corny fanfare plays)_

**Author's Note:**

> Keep your eyes peeled for the next update, I promise it's coming soon. Leave a comment, kudos, or feedback, it will make my day!


End file.
